sigurds_guidefandomcom-20200214-history
JB-01X
Weapon Systems Airlords Aerodyne PLC JB-01X Originally a prototype jetbike the JB-01X is the main transport craft for the Pirate Guild’s Raider Police Force. Being quick and nimble as well as having armament the craft is well liked. History The JB-01X is an early jet bike that is still in service with the Pirate Guild Raider’s Police Force. Originally intended to only be a short term stop gap transport for the RPF the Jet Bike is still in service and produced to this day. Development Active research and development began in 4700 with the initial design taking place from May 4701 and was completed in January 4702 with the first non-operable prototypes being manufactured in mid-4702 and the first operable units in early 4703 with design/concept proofing taking place until mid-4703 when the vehicles final testing began with final approval occurring in late 4703 with production beginning shortly thereafter. Variants & Upgrades There are no known variants of the JB-01X. Design The JB-01X has a small open body similar in design to a motor scooter with a single pedestal seat; controls mounted to either side of the wind screen well as the craft’s only weapons and three ski like landing struts mounted to the aft mounted port and starboard jet pods and under the front bow. The craft has a standard operating range of 125 hours during standard patrol profiles but this drops to approximately 35 hours during pursuit and situations where speed and maneuverability is required. The craft has no environmental systems requiring the rider to wear an environmental suit even when not in a hostile environment due to high speeds and altitudes. The craft has a top speed of 210 KPH with everything being operated off of 5 standard HBT cells with a single five-cell energizer mounted in the rear main hull. Finally the craft uses an Anaheim Arms AS-1/4-11 Sensor & Communications package which includes Pulse Doppler Radar Array, Multi-Spectrum Digital Camera System, Laser Terrain Guidance System, and a multi-band digital communications system. Armor The frame is 1mm thickness laminated steel with an overall plating thickness of 1mm of Laminated Steel which combined can shrug off up to 12 kJ of kinetic energy every round with the windscreen being 1mm thickness ceramo-glass and able to shrug off up to 15 kJ of kinetic energy. The JB-01X also has a force screen system powered by seven AN-C01V particle shielding system able to shrug off an additional 25 kJ of kinetic energy with a refresh rate of every twelve seconds giving the vehicle and overall defensive rating of 37 kJ of resistance before critical failure to anyone point. Armament The JB-01X is armed with two Anaheim Arms LLC02 laser cannons mounted to the outside of the control column with each laser able to fire a 20 kJ burst every 0.4 Seconds. Operators The JB-01X is used exclusively by the Pirate Guild Raider Police Force with anyone else using them generally as used craft. Other Assault Bikes Category:Military Vehicles Category:Combat/Assault Bikes